Akantor Monster Data
=Hammer Guide= Well hello there fellow hunters, while hammering Akantor may not be the best idea, it sure is a really fun way to fight him. Anyway hammers I would really recommend using when fighting him is DCB (Diablo Chaos Broker), it's power and speed to beat him is unmatched in my experience, I can solo him in around 17 minutes without flashbombs. As for armor skills, RA+1 is HIGHLY RECOMMEND (if you are using DCB, if not than it's perfectly fine not to) , plus any other offensive skill is also great, especially Artisan. Now, if you have Artisan, it's best to stay in White Sharpness, if not than staying in blue sharpness should also help. What we want is to attack and knock him out as best as we can while watching out for his attacks and the lava when he roars or when he's using his dig attack. When you DO knock him out, do TWO triple pounds on his face and ALWAYS back out if he's not in rage, or he'll roar at you if he does go into rage. The best time to triple pound his face is when he's doing his tail whip, after his body slam, after you stagger his face, or best of all, when he's taunting. Other than that it's safer (note, SAFER) to slowly super pound him or do the single pound on his face. You CAN golfswing his face when he's turning to face you after he charges if you time it right, but he can hit you back, so it's a gamble if you want to do it . Do take note that you shouldn't forget to take both his claws off sometime during the fight. Should one of his claws gets broken, he will fall to the ground and now you have two choices. If you can attack his face, then triple pound it if not, attacking his back or his front leg should also suffice. The best time attack his front legs is when he's going to throw rocks at you, when he's doing his sound wave attack, or when he's taunting. '- Written By Vesuvius' Hope this guide helps and if you any comments or questions whatsoever, then leave a quote at the comments in Vesuvius. =Great Sword Guide= Techniquely, some people will say 'WHAT, why would you want to use a Great Sword against HIM!', yes I know it's a bit crazy to use a Great Sword against him but's still doable (trust me, it wasn't the best idea but it's still fun). Using Any strong Great Sword should do (I used True Dragon's Jaw) and some useful skills to use are Reckless Abandon and Artisan skill combo. When using Great Swords against him, don't get to greedy using the 3rd charge, it can potentially put you in a dangerous spot if you don't pay attention when attacking. It is best sometimes to just use the 1st or 2nd charge then back out, or just do a hit and run tactic if you can't charge your attack. IF you are planning to use the 3rd charge, the best time to use it when he's not in rage is when he's trying to beam you, after he body slams (watch out for the quake), after he roars (if you position yourself well), when he's doing his tail whip, or when he's taunting at you. IF he's in rage, than just do the 1st charge or a two hit combo than run and you should be safe (note, SHOULD be safe, sometimes you may get hit). You CAN do a full charge to his face when he's turning to face you after he charges if you time it right, but he can attack you back, so its a gamble should you decide to do it . You can take your chances by attacking his stomach with a full charge then attack and do a full charge again, but this can be dangerous should he decide to body slam you (you can block but sometimes you may not have enough time to do so). When he falls after you break either of his claws, that's a full charge to his oversized tusk if not, then do a full charge on his legs so you can topple him again :). Should his tail get cut off, you can do a full charge to his head and then run but don't forget, you still need to carve his tail (it's best to carve it AFTER you carve HIM). '- Written By Vesuvius' Hope this guide helps and if you any comments or questions whatsoever, then leave a quote at the comments in Vesuvius. Hunting Horn Guide Preparation: For those who are bards who mastered the mastery of Hunting Horns, this is your guide to killing this thing to achieve your last Hunting Horns mastery. Here we go, first you need: Hunting Horn: *'War Conga' *'Gold Recorder' Once you prepared your items & the according Hunting Horn I've selected, you are ready to take on this Black Armageddon Fight: After the boring yet entertaining cinematic, first of all is to do the following thing to buy yourself time is: *Throw your Flash Bomb while Akantor charges his mouth wide-open *Simple & easy, back out of the way while he is underground. *Kinda rare but still, back out of the way while Akantor charges at you without his mouth wide-open. After you've bought yourself time, you must drift your speed up(it's very important) & you can also Boost yourself up with the following notes but it's Optional. After this, start swinging your Hunting Horn onto Akantor but before you do, you must know where he is open for attacks so the list may help you: *When Akantor does the Short Pseudowyvern Bite, immediately roll out of the way & Super Pound it. *When Akantor does the Shovel upheaval, stay to his right or left then you Super Pound it *If Akantor does a Tail swing, either stay in front of Akantor or be far from it's back. This is where you can time your Super Pound when you're far away from Akantor's Back, so if you arent, either Super Pound it twice or Swing your Hunting Horn on Akantor's Head. *When Akantor does a Body Slam, immediately back out of the way & Super Pound on Akantor's Head *When Akantor Roars, immediatly stay far from Akantor's front then Super Pound Akantor's Head on his left because there's a chance that the lava may rupture from it's right. *When Akantor shoots out the Wind Tunnel, either swing your Hunting Horn on Akantor's Arms or wait it out then Super Pound Akantor's Head. *Once Akantor surfaces, be abit far from Akantor's front & then Super Pound his head. This is risky depending on your outcome because Akantor can instantly blow you out with it's dreaded Wind Tunnel. After you do the following things on the list above, you will find that you've killed him so carve him & start farming him for his "Fabled Akantor Bow". —''Written by Harith hunter 11:38, 6 November 2008 (UTC)'' Videos Ktarf0OaefA m669iry7TlM _TQt4_cuXX4 _OnRFa4Smb-U tsok6QtjFkY FIRST OF ALL!!!!! we whould not recommend using a bow or bowgun. TXT GUIDE by Aquagon(Dark_Hunter in SoC and GameFaQ's) As Akantor Charge you like Tigrex, throw a flash bomb, go directly to its stomach, hit it. If you have: Crimson Lotus blades Dual Dragon Ultimus Gun Chariot or Azure Ogre Sword sword, you are in an advantage. Once it roars, shield your self, if you don't have a shield, Better take a hit or if ur far, go run faster and Furthur If you have High Grade Earplugs, you don't have to worry yourself. Remember, Watch out for the lava plumes when akantor is roaring. The best way to kill Akantor is to use Smolder Dragonsword and take it's first tusk off and then aim for it's claws. Once 1 tusk and both claws are off focus on its final tusk and after the 2nd tusk is off take off the tail. Once thats off keep hitting it's hind legs and that will topple it over and every time it's on the ground you can hit it's back to take off the spikes (the fencing ability or ESP is good for this) and then it's pretty much dead! '- By Ridleybear379' GUNNER GUIDE Best weapon is using a Lamp Gun G which has both Dragon S & Thunder S. You could also use the Shakalaka Gun G however it cannot be equipped with Thunder S. Also bring along small and Large Barrel Bomb as well as the components of LBB. Same technique is used using the blades: when roaring or charging use the flash bomb. Only once the Akantor is stunned immediately run towards it's stomach then place two LBB & a single SBM. Using the Crags or Clust first target its face to destroy it's fangs. Then proceed using Dragon S the finally with Thunder S. You could also put it to sleeo using 8-10 bullets of Sleep S Lvl 2. to make the bomobs more effective. Although this can only be done once since both mix and bullet will be used for the sleep attack. Using the Light and Heavy Bow guns would require a lot of patience. Just be sure to bring a lot of potion, megapotions, max potions and their mix. -'Demi-God'